Some push-to-talk (PTT) systems, as for example legacy PTT systems, enable a source to transmit a talk burst into a talk group substantially only when the source is granted floor control. Other PTT systems, as for example bridging systems such as Internet Protocol Interoperability and Collaboration Systems (IPICS) PTT systems, are such that multiple sources may transmit talk bursts at substantially the same time.
Within a bridging solution PTT system, when multiple talk bursts, e.g., up to three talk bursts, arrive at a client a substantially the same time, the talk bursts are effectively overlaid with respect to each other. In addition, on a display screen of the client, the sources of the talk bursts are typically listed, without identifying exactly which talk burst originated with which source. That is, the display screen of the client generally lists the sources of the talk bursts such that the client is aware that talk bursts have been obtained from the sources, without indicating which talk burst belongs to which source. Thus, an association between a source and a talk burst may not readily be made when up to three talk bursts arrive at a client at substantially the same time. Further, bridging solution PTT systems generally do not provide a mechanism that enables the sources of talk bursts to be identified when more than three sources send talk bursts arrive at a client at approximately the same time.